


It's a little hot in here

by depressed-sock (jinxedragon)



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Porn, kinda has spoilers?, why did i do this to myself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxedragon/pseuds/depressed-sock
Summary: My first and last smut fic. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ (probably...)(I'm a fucking lied to myself, fuck)Now with more smut





	1. Ortega/msidestep

**Author's Note:**

> Wtf am I even doing?

He’s got you pinned against the wall, your legs wrapped around his waist, your head is screaming at you to stop and you find yourself freezing into the devouring kiss.

“Cyrus?” He stops, his firm grip holding you up but now he’s watching you carefully.

You huff out a breath trying to calm your nerves, “I’m fine, just…, ” you shake your head and you can feel him loosening his grip. You roll your eyes gripping the back of his head and pulling him down into another kiss. “I’m just not used to this, ” you murmur pulling slightly away your eyes boring into his.

His grin turns toward predatory, “You mean fucking up against a wall?”

You’re pretty sure your flushed face is already red enough but it decides to throw in a couple more shades just to emphasize your embarrassment. “Uhhh…no I mean sex in general….and…” you can’t finish. You can’t say that you’re afraid of what he’ll really think when he finally sees…

He freezes, his eyes wide. Even after knowing the truth about you it didn’t dawn on him until now that you’ve never been with anyone before.

You can’t look him in the eye, the heat in the pit of your stomach is gone and all that’s left is the embarrassment. “Just let me down…” this was such a bad idea you should just leave. Runaway and never look back.

He recovers quickly, “Is that what you want?” He says it softly, trying not to spook you probably. You sigh leaning your head against his chest.

“Maybe we should just do this slower.” He lets you down and you find yourself back on your feet. His hands move to your face cupping it as he slowly kisses you.

“Slower got it, ” he smiles softly at you and you can’t help but turn your head into one of his hands and laugh.

“…I… I need you to see…, ” it hurts to say, you can feel the panic coming back. You close your eyes and take a breath as he holds you steady. He waits for you to come back, to calm your nerves and racing thoughts.

You open your eyes and stare into his as you grab his hands and gently lower them to the hem of your shirt. Your body trembles a bit as you guide his hands under it, as his rough hands touch your skin. You take in a shaky breath and let him take some of the lead.

His hands move beneath your shirt following the many scars, following the unseen truth. You catch a slight frown on his lips but before you can mention it his hands brush over your nipples and you let out a low moan in response.

“Is that your on switch?” He raises an eyebrow to go with his shit eating grin.

“Asshol-aaahh, ” you lean forward gripping his shoulder as his fingers brush against them again; his left hand lightly pinching your nipple between his fingers. You groan as heat rushes through your veins. “Ricardo…” you swallow thickly.

He leans down letting his head rest into the crook of your neck. Hot breath against your skin, “How about we do something else?”

“What?” You can feel the smile as he kisses your neck before sliding down onto his knees in front of you; his rough hands sliding against your skin. He looks up at you his signature smirk on his face.

“Can I?”

You stare at him wide-eyed, trying to get your mind to function, to comprehend what he’s asking. “Yeah, ” your answer is breathless, the anticipation building as his head nuzzles the crotch of your pants.

His teeth go for your zipper, and he tries to drag it down with his teeth only for it to get stuck halfway. He grunts in frustration and you can’t help but laugh.

“Really?” You can’t keep the smile from your face, the glare he sends you in return has no heat. You roll your eyes one hand gripping his head pulling it away from your crotch while your other hand unbuttons and unzips your pants.

He watches you intently, letting you take a bit of control. You hesitate at the hem of your briefs, your hands shake a bit and you almost rethink this but Ortega is patient and waits for you to make the first move.

His eyes fill with heat as he watches you dip your hand into your briefs, stroking yourself. He licks his lips as you slowly free your hard cock from its confines. You swallow unsure how to really proceed, you know how this goes…you’ve done it for others back in the day when you needed cash. You just never expected this for yourself…

Ortega looks up at you, smiling as he repeats, “Can I?”

The words stick in your throat, all you can do is a single definitive nod. He moves his head forward pulling your hand that grips his hair along.

He lets out a hot breath against your cock and you almost lose all strength in your legs, finding yourself leaning back against the wall for support.

Then his lips are around the tip of your cock, hot and moist. You moan as he sucks gently on it, his tongue licking the cum that leaks free. One of his hands moves, gently grabbing your cock and slowly stroking it. His other hand moves up back under your shirt gripping your side and letting his thumb stroke the skin beneath it.

You shiver and let out another moan as more of your cock slides into his mouth before he pulls back again his tongue sliding against your cock. His cheeks hollow as he sucks hard just before his mouth pulls off of your cock with a pop.

You try to catch your breath, you’re barely able to speak, “Ricardo…fuck.” He shoots a toothy grin at you then leans forward languidly licking the length of your cock. You…you are definitely not going to last long. “Im..” Your breath catches as he takes you fully into his mouth, your knees buckle, your body bending forward as your grip on his hair tightens.

You let out a soundless plea and suddenly there are white spots in your vision, your stomach twisting into pleasant knots. Ricardo’s throat works around your cock, swallowing your cum that spurts into his throat. He slowly pulls off, making sure to swallow every drop.

He gets in a single lick against the top before your legs collapse and you find your head resting once again on his chest as you try to breathe.

“Shit, Cyrus?” He holds you back slightly trying to make sure you’re alright. You laugh and shake your head.

“I’m fine just…a bit more than I expected, ” you look up at him a small smile on your face and he can’t help but answer it with a smile of his own. He holds you close letting your head rest against his neck.


	2. Herald/Sidestep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was Supposed to be Fluff   
> But Now It’s Fucking Herald Smut

“Goddamnit,” you mutter trying to tie your hair out of your face. You’ve let it grow longer than you probably should have and now it’s become an irritating menace.   
 "Do you want help?“ Heral-Daniel, _it’s Daniel now_ , asks you as he watches you struggle, a slight blush graces his cheeks as you stare at him in return. You roll your eyes and a small smile forms on his lips as you sigh in defeat, nodding your head.  
 You hand him the hair tie trying your best to ignore how fast your heart is beating. How even the slightest brush of his fingers against yours makes it hard to catch your breath. He’s a distraction… an intoxicating one whose presence somehow always makes you feel like you’re more than a broken mess.  
 You turn around, closing your eyes as his fingers brush into your hair, whispering against your scalp as they softly pull your hair back into a ponytail. It’s over before you’ve even had a chance to enjoy it, his hand sliding down against your neck onto the scar that marks you there.   
 Thoughts, desires… you shiver as his lips brush the back of your neck. You want him… fuck… you want him badly. You spin back around hands grabbing his head as you pull him into a heated kiss. Memories of that night, still so fresh in your mind, heats your blood just as much as his very touch does now.   
 "Fuck… Danny,” you moan against his lips, breaking apart to catch your breath.   
 "Yeah,“ he laughs, giddy almost with a sense of disbelief. He still can’t believe he’s allowed to do this, to kiss you, to touch you, to know only he gets to see you like this.   
  "I… fuck.. I have an idea but I need you to trust me,” he presses closer to you his knee trying to get between your legs. Fuck you need him so fucking badly. “This way,” you grab his shirt dragging him with you until your back hits the roof door and you bring him in for another kiss. You can’t risk going too far out in the open like this but you can certainly go as far as you want in your minds.  
 He pushes you against the door, his kiss devouring you. He’s so much better at this than you had anticipated. Tentatively your mind reaches out brushing against his, tasting the hazy lust of his mind. You push softly into his mind, a whispering of your own lust mixing with his own. He pulls back with a gasp, pupils blown as he looks at you.  
 "What are you-“  
  "We can’t physically fuck on the roof Danny,” you interrupt him with a laugh and you can feel the understanding finally dawn on him and the excitement that comes with it. “If you’re okay with that?”  
  "Yes,“ he says it desperately his forehead against yours, his teeth biting his lip in anticipation. You close your eyes, breathe mingling with his and suddenly your back in his room. Soft silk blankets against your naked skin and Daniel above you, moaning as he sees you bare and excitedly waiting for him. "Fuck.”

 And suddenly his mouth is on you, tracing your scars, his tongue pressed against your skin, leaving a trail as his head lowers, his mouth finding your right nipple as his hand gently takes hold and rolls the nub of your left. His tongue circles it and you find your back arching as he gently sucks it before nipping it. You whimper, a breathless _please_ escaping your lips.   
  His hips rock forward, erection rubbing against your heat sparking the barest amount of pleasure. You need more, you want more. Your hand runs through his hair, your grip tightening as you push him further down, his mouth still against your skin, his eyes watching your face as you guide him lower and lower. Until his tongue is twisting around your heat, his mouth working to make a mess out of you and you find yourself crying out and writhing beneath him in absolute pleasure.   
 "Stop,“ you’re getting to close too fast. You laugh reaching to pull him back towards your lips. You murmur against his cheek, "Do you want me to make this more interesting?”  
 He shivers excitedly,  catching your lips with his before he moans into your mouth a broken _yes_. You smile as you let your attention split; you’re beneath him, a hungry kiss between you as his body presses against yours, you’re behind him your arms slipping around him as you press kisses against the back of his neck before you gently nipping him. He bucks forward against you, erection rubbing into your own sensitive heat as you both moan.   
 "I want…,“ he can barely say it through his heavy breaths but it doesn’t matter you know what he wants. He wants to fuck you, he wants to be fucked by you.   
 "Of course,” you bite his ear as your chest presses fully against his back, hands moving down his chest brushing against his nipples, tweaking them sharply causing another shiver to wrack through his body as he lets out a loud groan. Your hands move further down slowly as you suck his neck, teeth scraping against his skin until your hands reach their target. You gently grip his dick in your hand giving it a slight tug, and he bucks forward into your hand.  "Aren’t you eager,“ you laugh before biting down onto his shoulder. Hard enough that it would have drawn blood but not here, safe in your minds.  
 You feel yourself guide him, pressing his body against yours, your lips catching in another kiss as your hand guides his dick. He bucks forward entering you, both of you moaning into the kiss.   
  "Harder,” you beg as you break the kiss, head hitting the bed as your body arches into his. He slams his hips forward causing you to cry out in pleasure. “Not yet,” you whisper against his ear.  
 You can feel his eagerness to take you, to fuck and lay claim to every inch of you. But you want him just as badly, you bend him forward, rubbing yourself against his ass as he whimpers in anticipation. There it is, the desire this perspective is craving, he wants you to fuck him. Enter him and fill him until he’s begging for more. You remove one of your hands from his dick, and he immediately lets out an air of protest that’s replaced a moan as you place a finger in his ass.   
 No need for lube here but who could say no to a little foreplay. You smile twisting your finger to brush against his prostate and he immediately pushes back trying to chase the feeling. You obliged him with two more fingers and you feel his arms wrap around you. Head going to the crook of your neck as he lets out a needy sob.   
 "Please… please I need more,“ he begs and you feel yourself come undone. You’re pushing forward against his entrance and he yells out as you enter him forcefully. He bucks forward again, your body writhing in pleasure beneath him.

 It’s overwhelming each time you rock into him and by consequence rocks into you. You feel your chest against his back, you feel his chest against yours. Every sense filled with pleasure until there is a shared blinding heat between you.

  You breathe heavily opening your eyes to find yourself back on the roof, forehead still pressed to Danny’s. His eyes flutter open and he takes a deep breath.

 “Wow,” he says it as he lets out a small laugh, swallowing thickly. You find yourself laughing with him, feeling absolutely raw and open. A fragile sense of peace overcoming you as you feel the absolute love he feels for you. You close your eyes again, your head finding safety in his shoulder.

 “Yeah,” you can’t help your feeling of absolute happiness trickling over to him.


End file.
